Anini
by Soulessencounters
Summary: A vampire, Anini takes on her very challenge; NORMALITY. She thirts for not only blood, but to live as a mortal who breathes, loves and bares children. She strives to be normal and soon leaves her life of a bloodsucker to test the waters of being human.


Her heart ached for the one thing life deprived her from, normality. It was a red summer day, with the sun setting beyond the sand and waves she rested on. Sitting down with arms folded around her knees in the shadows of the cliffs, her features so delicately displayed, her face porcelain white with sea blue eyes. Long blonde hair rested on her fragile body barely forcing an effort to curl at the ends. Wearing a white and blood red dress, with a simple tight black corset. She could feel no remorse in her soul, but to feed again. She had no fear, that for which she had no soul.

The few that wanted to know this beautiful beast named her Anini. She responds to the ones dare to say it. Leaving them nothing but a trademark of two deeply punctured holes engraved in their necks as evidence that she has visited the unfortunate. She roams alone, with no one to care for such a young child, a young immortal being.

Anini feels alone most of the time, thus her only way to be recognized is to make victims of her disastrous vampire disease. She laughs in her chilling tone when she hears her name said in the mouths of those who fear her. She finds it humorous and quite adoring that so many think she is undefeatable. Anini takes pride in her reputation and has no intention on ever letting her guard down.

But poor Anini is tired of this solitude. She longs for a love of her own, children to bare, and all the norm that life comes with. However, life cannot be given to Anini. She cannot have children or be like any type of human, but she can learn to love. Anini wants to leave the cold cliff cove she calls home, to join the mortal world.

Her face, tranzed deep into thought. The waves are getting closer to her tiny perfectly proportioned feet. Her pale body gently gets up from the sand, as the sun sets lower, turning the sky into a dark and wondrous illusion.

Her heart stays still, no beating resides from the very emptiness in her chest, but the hunger she holds forces her every action to make the first kill of the night. She stands still, listening to the waves break against the cliff her home resides in. Trying to fight every urge her dark soul has to thirst on the human body.

Her bat-like wings spread. She jumped in such brilliant speed forcing her delicate body against the rising moonlight. She indulged in the absence of sunlight, soared with her eyes closed and felt her skin grow more icy. She listened to the gentle whisper of the breezy night.

Her landing was in a dark oak tree placed outside a beautiful home. The house was surrounded by nature life. Nothing but plants and trees furnished the whole landscape. This mansion fascinated her with huge glass windows on all sides of it. She peeked inside, to find a family of four sitting at the dinner table. The smiles she envied, and the laughter she longed for. But of all one thing caught her eye, a boy. She grinned solemnly to herself, fangs gleaming and nails growing sharper. "I must have him…" she murmured.

Her pounding blue eyes stared heavenly into this gorgeous human being. His jet-black hair bouncing off his shoulders, gently wavy, he possessed warm honey eyes. He wore dark denim jeans with a simple white T-shirt. He could not see her, or even suspect anyone was watching his every move. She was sitting so easily up in a tangled limb tree with leaves screaming of summer. She touched her ruby red lips as she turned away from the boy. She focused on the smell of his skin, sniffing ever so gently; it's almost as if the smell rolled right under her nose. "Vincent, pass the plate please." A woman in a flowery pattern blouse said. "Oh, sure." The beautiful human being spoke; Anini melted in her very silence. "Vincent." Anini whispered.

What a beautiful name, she thought. She tried guessing his age, with confusion over powering her facial expressions. Her probability was that he was no older than 21 and no younger than 19. She was not aching for a drain of his blood, but for his lips and touch drowning her body. She sat there fantasizing about the encounters they could have. With devilish eyes in play, she realized that she's very hungry. Wanting to burst through the glass window and fulfill her instinct was extremely hard to ignore. Especially it being how lonely this house is. No neighbors, and just them four to take up such a large quantity of property. It was all to tempting, but she held content and said good bye to her gorgeous new friend. "We shall meet again…" and she was off into the night.

She soared all over, searching the cities and country areas for just one human soul. She gently fell to the ground, slipping her wings tightly away. She walked through a carnival set up near the beach area. Girls were her favorite treat. She adored their soft skin and beauty as she drained them. She watched a group of girls boarding the Ferris wheel. The number of them were uneven, five girls all stood in a group. She watched them pair up and unfortunately one girl was left to go by herself. The giggling and gossip truly disgusted Anini. Pair by pair the girls got into the crates, where will they be taken hundreds of feet into the air.

Anini watched the fifth girl jump into the crate alone, "You okay going up yourself miss?" Asked the ticket taker. "Yeah I'll brave it out." Said the pretty girl in a flirty tone. Anini licked her lips as she watched the girl gracefully jump into the cart. Anini gently faded into the shadows where no multi colored lighting could hit her from the signs above. Her eyes fixated on the girl's crate going up.

She flung out her wings and swiftly, without a sound, flew all the way to the top where the girl sits. She jumped into the cart. The girl startled, let out a scream, "How did you do that?" Anini replied with a grin and said, "Fascinated?" The girl nodded, with fear freezing her body. Anini walked over the girl and gently caressed her hair. The girl spoke, "You part of the show or something? Your dress is marvelous." Anini stared in her eyes and rubbed her fingers over the girl's lips. "Your beautiful." Anini whispered. The girl just sat cowering to the side of the cart as Anini approached her. The young woman had to be no younger than eighteen years old. She grabbed the girl's hair and pulled her head to the side. Anini gently kissed the area where she would leave her deathly mark. The girl started to panic and scream, her friends could not hear her because of all the noise coming from every direction. Anini pressed her soft red lips against her neck, tilted her head back, locked the girl's body in her grip and began to slowly kiss her neck. Anini started to salivate and put her tongue to the area where she would soon apply pressure. The girl crying and whimpering only motivated Anini even more. With fangs showing and lips in a grin, Anini bit the girl and sucked until there was no more to feed on.

As the ride started going down and coming to an end, Anini crouched very low. Rolling her tongue over her lips to wipe off whatever wasn't in her mouth. She lay the cold lifeless body back on the seat in an upright position. She crawled gently out of the windows, unfolded her wings and away she went. As she flew above the carnival, she looked down. Watching the ticket taker open the door for the dead girl. Her friends were waiting for her outside. "Come on Carla! We don't got all night." Said one of the girls. She walked over to her cart to yank her by the arm, but as she put her foot inside she felt a wetness swallow her toes. She looked down and shrieked in fear. Blood flooded the cart, with a dead cold body drained of life.

Anini softly grinned, fangs baring and blood trickling down the right corner of her delicate crimson red lips. Gently taking one finger to wipe it away and back onto her tongue.

She arrived back to her cove in the cliffs. She crawled along side the sharp rocks hiding her home. Anini then removed one rock way above the water, it acted like a door almost. She slid inside and landed on her feet. She immediately walked over to the old nightstand and put her two tips of her fingers together on the whisk of the candle. The candle came to flames, and lit up her entire home. "That's better." She said. She walked over to her vanity mirror and grabbed her roughly bristled brush. Anini sat down on her heavy metal chair and hummed to herself as she slid the brush down her curly hair. She opened up her jewelry box and reminisced on the days when she had parents. How they hid what she really was. She closed her eyes and could picture herself holding her mother's hand as she said goodbye to them. To live alone forever, in the silence and pain she endures every day that she is not normal. She got up and let her body fall onto a huge bed. She thought so more for a while about all the memories that stayed trapped in her mind, and fell asleep.


End file.
